Pour ce que je suis
by Yamcey
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive dans un nouveau lycée et y rencontre un personnage étrange, ayant des tatouages au visage. Soledad est inventé.
1. Cimetière

J' aurais vraiment pas dû être renvoyé de mon ancien lycée, et ça juste à cause de ma manière d'être. Et si ici aussi on ne m'acceptai pas? M'en fous je changerais pas pour leur gueules. Ah! Ici dans ce nouveau lycée les gens vont vouloir me parler, oh putain, j'imagine même pas… Bon heureusement que dans ce lycée aussi il n'y a pas d'uniforme. Pour le premier jour je vais faire un effort. Que mettre?

Une jeune fille s'admirait dans le miroir, en pantalon noir avec des chaines, un haut en dentelle noir et des vans. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de l'inspiré, ce fut de même pour la deuxième tenue qui était composé d'une mini-jupe noire, de collants opaques, d'un haut noire lui-même composé de multiples lanières qui s'entremêlaient et de new rock. Elle opta pour la troisième tenue, un pantalon noir assez fluide, un tee-shirt à manche courte au symbole de l'anarchie, et une petite veste orné de quelque chaines et des ballerines.

Elle avait la peau laiteuse, les cheveux noirs très longs et en vagues, des yeux noirs en amandes, maquillés de d'un trait d' eye-liner, d'un trait de khôl, et de mascara. Elle possédait un petit nez, une bouche pulpeuse, ses seins étaient bien fait ni en plus, ni en moins, son corps était mince. Elle était de petite taille. Des pics, le symbole celte et des têtes de morts étaient à ses oreilles, diverses chaines de toutes sortes ornaient son cou et ses poignets, et sa lèvre inférieur était décoré d'un piercing très travaillé. Soledad ne risquait pas de passé inaperçue.

Le lycée était immense, Soledad mis du temps à trouver sa salle de cours.

Elle était tout de même en avance. Elle entra dans la salle et sans un mot pris une place. Discrètement, elle observa les autres. Elle fut très surprise de voir un type au cheveux rouges, coiffés d'une étrange manière. A ses côtes il y avait brune, qui avait l'air d'être très impulsive, un brun ayant des lunettes très sérieux, un roux qui hurlait des insultes toutes les cinq secondes, près de lui, une fille au long cheveux roux et à la poitrine quelque peu démesuré. Tout à coup, Soledad fixa, celui qui venait d'entrer, elle ne put détaché son regard de lui. C'était un type assez mince, sa chevelure brune était un peu longue, deux traits noires étaient tatoués sur son visage. Et son regard verts était l'indifférence à l'état pur. Quel original. Il alla s'assoir près d'une fenêtre, en faite juste à côté de Soledad.

Mon voisin de gauche, un type au cheveux argenté, me sortit de mon analyse.

_ Lui c'est Ulquiorra, perd pas ton temps, il ne s'intéresse à personne, il est froid comme un iceberg, par contre moi…( Je lui jetais un regard noir )

_ Mademoiselle? Veuillez vous présenter s'il vous plait.

_ Je m'appelle Soledad Amarga. Je vis seule. Et je me suis fais viré de mon ancien lycée. N'essayer même pas d'être mes amis, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Sur ce je retourne à ma place. Le prof n'ose rien me dire.

La matinée a été longue, ce fut très ennuyeux pour Soledad, en découvrant avec tristesse que les exercices proposés étaient vraiment très en dessous de son niveau, mais elle avait toujours fait le choix de ne pas sauter de classe. A l'heure du déjeuné, elle chercha un endroit éloigné des autres, elle rencontra alors Ulquiorra.

_ Je viens pas m'assoir ici pour t'emmerder, c'est que je veux être loin de ces choses.

_ Des êtres humains.

_ Quoi?

_ Ces choses comme tu les appellent, sont des êtres humains. Si tu dis ça c'est que tu doit te sentir différente, plus comme moi, on est néanmoins très différent, mais on reste quand même des êtres humains, malgré le fait que nous ne ressentons pas le besoin de lier une relation avec les autres humains.

_…( je fais mine de ne pas y prêté attention et commence à manger)

_ Pourquoi ils t'ont virer?

_ ….ça se voit non?

_ Pourquoi vit tu seule?

_ Et toi pourquoi t'as des tatouages?

_…

_ Tu parlais bien il y a une minute de notre envie inexistante de lier une relation? Ben voila.

Cela fait quelque semaine que Soledad était au lycée. Peu de personne avait essayer de lui adresser la parole. Et tout les midi elle avait pris l'habitude de manger avec Ulquiorra. Sans avoir une réelle discussion, mais elle appréciait quand même ces moments.

_ Bonjour, excuse moi de te dérangé en plein repas, toi aussi Ulquiorra.

Mais c'est pour te dire que je voudrais t'invité à diner chez moi. Je sais que tu nous a dit que tu voulais être l'amie de personne, mais on pourrait faire connaissance, et tu pourras peut être mieux t'intégrer en t'ouvrant plus au autre et…

_ Non!.répondit sèchement Ulquiorra à ma place.

La forte poitrine s'étonna et se tourna vers moi.

_ Je pense comme lui.

_ Alors c'est vrai vous êtes ensemble?

_ Oui et tous les soirs amour et moi on vas au cimetière. Dégage misérable larve.

Sous le choque de la réponse de Ulquiorra la rousse partit.

_ Attends c'était quoi ça Ulquiorra? Amour c'est moi?

_ Tu as la paix, j'ai la paix. Ferme la.

Après quelque instant, il se tourna vers moi.

_ Ce soir viens au cimetière avec moi?

_ Oui.


	2. Lune

Une invitation au cimetière, ce type est vraiment spécial, se dit Soledad. Mais peu importe même si ce genre de lieu à la réputation d'être lugubre, ils pourraient peut être passer un bon moment.

_ Tu me raccompagne chez moi Ulquiorra?

_…

A la sortie du lycée un petit groupe les attendait. Le type au cheveux rouges avait l'air très énervé.

_ Vous et vos conneries bizarres, vous avez fait pleurer notre amie Inoue. Déjà que c'est pas très poli de décliné son offre, vous l'insulté en plus! Vos délires totalement space vous montent vraiment à la tête. On veut du respect merdeux de macchabé!

_ Laisse tomber, Renji, la jeune fille m'avait prévenue, et puis je les dérangeais lorsqu'ils prenaient leur repas en couple et…

_ Quoi?! Parce qu'en plus il sont en couple ces deux là!.intervint le rouquin. Et ben, c'est bien vrai qui se ressemble s'assemble! Elle est trop belle et trop humaine pour toi… Alors a part traumatisé les innocents, vous tuer des petits chiots, vous pratiquer la magie, vous faite des orgies sanglantes? Et vous…

_ Ta gueule connard! Vraiment pathétique… Tu es le pure débris de l'espèce humaine. Tu ne nous connais pas et tu nous juge, on as des emmerdes comme toi, c'est juste qu'on souris pas à la vie, en croyant qu'en faisant comme tout le monde tout les problèmes vont s'arranger naturellement. On as pas une super réputation, on se révolte, on affiche la tristesse, qui d'ailleurs nous plait, mais c'est mieux que d'agir comme le reste de la masse grouillante complètement aveugle au monde qui l' entoure, étouffer par un narcissisme horrible et pourtant avec le besoin constant de s'épanché sur les autres. J'ai dis que l'on était en couple, mais cela est faux…il faudrait peut être que j'y songe. En tout cas c'est pas avec un abruti comme toi qu'elle pourrait être.

_ C'est vrai que tu es vraiment con Kurosaki.

_ Comment ça con? Tu es de leur côté Uryu?

Des ombres se détachèrent discrètement du groupe où l'on commençait à élever la voix.

Deux adolescents marchaient dans un quartier qu'on aurais crut désert. L'un avait un tee-shirt noir lacéré, une grande veste noire, un jean noir, à qui on avait mené la vie dure vu l'usure, et des vans. Il portait un collier en argent, avec un étrange pendentif ayant une forme de crâne, pour le jeune homme cela s'appelait un hollow. Son style paraissait brut à côté de celui de la jeune fille qui s 'était permis un robe noire très légère et des tongs noirs.

_ Voilà c'est mon chez moi…

Son chez elle en question était une petite maison, au style très épuré, il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire, si on juge nécessaire une guitare électrique transparente ayant quelques formes noires en relief en guise de décor.

_ Je dépose mes affaires, laisse les tiennes ici, aussi.

_ On embarque ta guitare et ce qui va avec pour ce soir. Je pourrais dormir ici au retour?

_ Amour, au dernières nouvelles on peut pas branché la télé dans un cimetière alors ça… Oui tu peux dormir ici, mais il ne faudrait pas prévenir tes parents?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours ce qu'il faut. Et en ce qui concerne mon père, il n'est pas dans le pays pour le moment. Ne m'appelles plus ainsi.

_ Il faudra que tu y songe…

_ Quoi?

_ T'es vraiment un type étrange.

_ Tu l'es aussi pauvre conne…

_ Plus sympa tu meurs. On vas faire quoi la bas?

_ Ta peur Amour?

_ … Enfoiré…

_ Je t'apprécie aussi petite chose.

C'était la pleine lune. Le cimetière était plutôt vaste, mais peu entretenu, des plantes envahissantes recouvraient le mur d'enceinte, et le fragilisait de part et d'autre. Les tombes ancestrales ne se distinguait plus, les tombes étaient peu fleuries et il y avait de nombreux mausolées, immenses.

_ Eux ils ne te jugent pas et ils ne risquent pas de t'emmerder. Voilà, ceci est le mausolée de ma famille. J'ai toujours les clés sur moi, j'y viens souvent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand monument, où plusieurs générations y étaient présentes, dans le plus grand silence.

_ La dernière personne à y avoir était enterré est ma mère… ne fait pas cette tête…je veux la pleurer toujours, mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus la force de pleurer, d'où le tatouage… mes pensés m'attristes, puis viennent les larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'en parle à toi… viens sortons.

_ Je suis…

_ Ta gueule…Joue pour moi.

Ils s'assirent sur une tombe. Ulquiorra pris un petit cube gris dans sa veste, qui s'illumina, laissant apparaitre des lignes de lumières bleues.

_ Ceci fait office de courant, ne cherches pas à savoir ce que c'est, comment ça fonctionne ou autre… c'est bon maintenant joue pour moi.

Soledad commença une musique triste. Ulquiorra la regardait intensément avec un air de plénitude. Ils passèrent des heures à jouer l'un et l' autre dans ce cimetière. A un moment, Soledad s'allongea sur la tombe.

_ Je vois que tu commences à fatiguer, petite chose.

_ Un peu… On peut dormir ici… j'aime pas ton regard…j'ai rien dis…Argh… je me suis coupé.

Il prit délicatement la main de jeune fille et observa longuement son sang.

_ Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

_ Tu as les mains douces, où est-ce que tu te procure ta crème pour les mains?

_ Comme toi, sur

_ Vraiment charmant comme type.

Arrivé chez Soledad.

_ Bon, ici, il n'y a qu'un lit.

_ Je préfère le sol comme compagnon de sommeil.

_ Merci. Tu feras très bien le chien en dormant sur le sol. Mais histoire de réchauffer ton cœur de pierre, on vas se disputer le lit, à grand renfort de tequila. Le plus pitoyable reste à terre, je suis sure de gagner… au moins dans ton état tu trouveras le sol plus agréable.

_ Ok la merdeuse… tu parles trop…

_ Viens à côté de moi sur le lit, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien et tu n'es pas mon genre.

_ Tu ne me feras rien, c'est certains… ton genre? J'aurais pensé que tu ramassais tout ceux qui croisaient ton chemin…

_ Bâtard, répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

De nombreux verres plus tard, ils s'étaient tout deux endormis sur le lit.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, on pouvais distinguer un jeune homme musclé, le torse nu, serrant dans ces bras une fille en sous vêtement.


End file.
